A different story
by tap-Violeta
Summary: After the unexpected meeting with the Queen, Hook wants to take her to a ball... in Neverland. This is what happends when you don't listen to a little voice that, in this case, isn't precisely in your head and we'll meet someone very special -and sometimes a headache- for our dear Captain. HookedQueen.
1. The invitation

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

Hook broke into the Queen's palace prison to find this girl, what was her name again? Oh yes, Belle. People said she knew where the Dark One kept his dagger and he was going to use her to get his revenge.

What a shame when she said that Rumpelstiltskin never mentioned a dagger…

Hook smacked her on the face leaving her unconscious.

"So pretty… and so useless"

He was about to nail his hook into her throat when he noticed it wasn't there anymore. Then he heard a door closing.

"_No, not useless_" said a voice behind him.

When he turned around to see who dared to interrupt him, he froze. Standing in the prison's entrance, there was a woman. But not just any woman, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, dare he say even more beautiful than Milah. Soft ivory skin, lips red as blood and mahogany brown eyes that seem to see through him.

She was wearing a long deep blue dress that showed off her curves, her black hair was pulled back in an elaborated bun without dropping any lock of hair on her face.

But what mostly caught his attention was the very familiar silver hook she was holding in her hand.

Still enchanted by the woman he managed to say

"My hook, if you please?" he extended his hand as if to reach his hook. She took a step back

"No" she smirked

"The asking was me being a gentleman" he said and took a few steps forward.

She rested her hand on the door casually.

"Is that any way to address a _Queen_?"

_Oh, now I get it…_ he thought. He has heard stories of the Queen of the White Kingdom that said that she was so beautiful that could leave you breathless with just one look. He hadn't given credit to those stories until now and damn, they were bloody true! He was snapped out of his thoughts when she said

"Even a _pirate_ should have better manners than that…"

He stood there. Did she know who he was? And as reading his thoughts she added while circling him "Yes, I know who you are… _captain_. I know why you came here from Neverland… and I know all about the crocodile you wish to skin"

He stared at her blankly, trying not to show his awe. How did this woman know so much about him? Maybe it was because apart from being extremely beautiful, she was also known as a very powerful sorceress.

"She _can't_ help you kill Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, but I _can_… if you do something for me" she said and the she hooked his clothes with his own hook and pulled him close to her, their faces mere inches away. He felt her warm breath on his skin when she said "Care to join me for a drink?"

* * *

After his unexpected meeting with the Queen, he went to his ship. His crew greeted him with shouts of joy, but he ignored them and went back to his cabin.

He sat at his desk and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't turn when he heard someone entering the room.

"Get out, Smee" he said coldly

"_I'm not Mr. Smee, Kil_. _He told me you just got on the ship and locked in here_" Hook didn't turn, he recognized the voice "_What's wrong? Did the Queen catch you sneaking into her castle?_"

"Indeed she did…" he turned to face the person

"Well, you're here, so it was nothing bad" the person said and walked to the desk "Hey, did that Belle help you with the Crocodile's dagger?"

"Not exactly" he said. The silence in the room meant he had to explain "She didn't know anything about the dagger, but the Queen herself said she was going to help me kill Rumpelstiltskin in this new land"

"How did you convince her? You enchanted her with your good looks?" the person chuckled

"I went to Wonderland to rip her mother's heart out. Then I brought her body to her"

"Her mother is the Queen of Hearts, isn't she?" Hook nodded "What was the trick, then?" Hook made a puzzled face "Come on Kil, you can't kill the Queen of Hearts that way. Everybody knows that she doesn't have a heart, literally"

"Apparently everyone except me…" he mumbled "She isn't dead. I made and alliance with her, and she was going to rip out the Queen's heart for sending her to Wonderland" when he saw the person's shock expression, he added "Don't worry, she didn't do it" the person sighed and walked to the door

"Very well then… see ya at dinner"

"No"

"You're not gonna have dinner?"

"I was answering your question"

"Which one?"

"I didn't enchant her with my looks, actually-"

"The enchanted one was you. So it's true then, she's quite beautiful" Hook smirked and nodded "And you didn't try to make a move on her? Wow…"

"Why did you assume-?"

"Cuz I know you" Hook chuckled

"I was thinking of invite her to the ball"

"A _pirate_ inviting a _Queen_ to a ball? Well, that's new… What makes you think she would accept?"

"I can tell her that I want a reward for the task and that I'd be honored to have her as a companion to the ball"

"Well, good luck with that…" the person said mockingly and got out of the cabin shutting the door.

* * *

Five days after her mother's death, Regina was in her bedchamber sitting at her bureau brushing her hair when she saw one of the guards entering the room by the reflection of the mirror.

"What is it?" she asked dryly

"Your Majesty, there is a gentleman asking for an audience with you" the guard said

"Who is it?"

"He says his name is Killian Jones, your Majesty"

Regina frowned. She had no idea what was he doing there. She thought he would be in another kingdom or in a tavern. Why did he want to talk to her? There was only one way to find out

"Bring him here" she said. The guard bowed and got out of the room.

She stood and walked to the window that connected with the main hall downstairs. She saw two guards blocking the captain's way to her chamber. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was moving his foot impatiently. She smirked and tilted her head a little. She examined his face; his skin, lips hair and oh, those beautiful blue eyes. She had to admit it; he was handsome for a pirate. What would he want? She thought.

The guard that informed her of his arrival appeared in the hall and gestured the captain to follow him.

She quickly sat at her bureau and started to brush her hair again. A few moments later, the guard entered the room.

"Mister Killian Jones, your Majesty" the guard said. Regina stood when the captain entered the room. She gestured to the guard to leave and then walked to Hook.

"Your Majesty" He bowed. She felt heat on her cheeks when he kissed the back of her hand.

When he looked up, he froze… again. She looked more beautiful that the last time he saw her. She was wearing a long silk claret dress and her hair was pulled back in a bun and then hung loose down her back. He shook his head "I'm sorry I came here unexpectedly, but I came to ask you for… let's say, a reward for your task"

A reward? That was all about? A stupid reward?!

"Wasn't let you live for breaking into my castle enough for you?" she asked bitterly.

"That depends in my plans"

"And would that _plans_ of yours be?" Maybe he'll ask for what others already had, a kiss or even a night with her. She rarely approved those wishes though.

"I was invited to a ball and… No, forget it. You probably have many important things to do…" he said looking away. Regina tilted her head.

"No, go on" she said taking a step forward.

He smirked.

He looked up at her meeting her gaze. She felt chills when she looked into those beautiful deep blue eyes.

"The daughter of a friend is getting married and there is a ball after the wedding. I was hoping to have the honor of you to be my companion"

"And don't you think it would be strange that a pirate and a"

"Maybe… But they're royalty in their land"

"Hum… where do you say this ball is?" she asked indifferently

"There comes the complicated part" she raised an eyebrow "It's in two days, in Neverland. If you accept, we should leave tonight"

Regina turned around and sat by her bureau and thought of it for a moment. It's been a long time since her last trip, but she really wanted to get out of that castle so badly, she wanted to go away from her obligations, the curse, and mostly from the people she hated. She then turned her head to Hook and smirked "I accept your offer, Captain"


	2. Kayla

**Thanks for the reviews! :3 Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it! (Please forgive grammatical errors)**

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

Hook led Regina to his ship. When they boarded, his crew bowed in the presence of the Queen. She could hear the men muttering things about her beauty, and stuff like that, but what caught her attention was that some men said '_now we have another beauty aboard_'.

_Another?_ She didn't know there was another woman on the ship. She looked around, but all she saw were the captain's crew men. Then, in front of her appeared a man with a bright red hat and bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you, your Majesty" he said. Regina gave him a slight nod.

"Smee, go get Kay" said Hook.

"Aye, Capt'n" said Smee and went off to find Kay.

Hook led her to the stern.

"Who is this Kay?" Regina asked.

"A very special lad"

"So he's not just any crew man?"

"_Well, I'm definitely not a _man, _your Majesty_" said a voice behind them. Hook smiled.

When Regina turned around to see who spoke, she found a girl about 15 years old. The girl was wearing a white shirt that showed off her youthful figure, a dark brow leather jacket, black trousers with a sword belt, and boots the same color as the jacket. She had long curly black hair pulled back in a pony tale, pale skin and red lips and, to her surprise, the same deep blue eyes as the Captain. She approached them.

"Ah, there you are, Kay!" Hook said placing his hand on the girl's shoulder "Your Majesty, this is Kayla, but most of us call her Kay" the girl turned to Regina

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty" she said vowing her head.

"The pleasure is mine, dear" Regina said and a very small smile appeared on her face.

"Show the Queen her room, Kay"

"Aye, Capt'n" she turned to Regina "Follow me" said the girl and led her downstairs to a corridor with multiple doors. They went to the end of the hall and entered a room "Make your self comfortable, I'll be back in a minute" Regina nodded and when the girl closed the door, she started to look around the room.

It was a big room, probably the biggest on the ship. The walls were made of wood just like the furniture that complemented the room and it had some small windows through which she could see the ocean.

There was a bed in the middle of the room and a night table next to it, a bureau, a wardrobe and a desk. On the corner, there was a big piano made of fir wood.

Everything in the room was beautiful. Then she saw some drawings on a wall.

She approached them and saw that many of them were backgrounds of jungles, forests, lagoons or the sea. But the ones that caught her attention the most were some of a group of natives in a camp and mermaids.

She took one of the mermaid drawings and started to study it. There were three mermaids on a rock, two of them had blonde hair and green tales; one was holding a sea shell and the other one was placing a star fish on her hair. The other mermaid had red hair and a blue tale and was holding a red flower with both hands. There were also a yellow fish with blue fins and a crab near the redheaded mermaid. They were gorgeous, and so the background: a lagoon with deep blue water, many waterfalls and tall trees with purple, orange and yellow leaves that gave the pace warmth and serenity.

"_You like them?_"

Regina jumped and turned around. She saw Kayla placing a candle on the night table

"Sorry" she apologized and approached Regina.

"It's fine, dear… And yes, they're beautiful"

"Well, I draw them" the girl said with pride.

"Really?" Regina's eyes grew wide when the girl nodded "You're very talented"

"Thank you" Kay said and then clapped her hands "So, this is my room. You're going to stay here for the night; mostly because it has the most comfortable bed in the entire ship" the detail made Regina chuckle, but then frowned.

"But where are you sleeping, dear?"

"Oh, I won't. I'm the watcher tonight"

"Are you sure about that? You're young, you need to rest"

"It's nothing, actually. I been doing it since always" the girl said smiling.

Regina frowned. How's that the Captain lets a _child_ guard at night? She was going to talk with him about that and- Wait… why does she even care about it? Well, she admitted the girl was kind, funny and all, but there was something in her that made her want to, let's call it _protect_ her. Yes, she would definitely talk about that with Hook. She then noticed Kayla waving her hand in front of her. Regina shook her head.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yes, dear… I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you would like something to eat"

"No, thank you"

"Okay, but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry"

"Very well, then. Night" Kay was about to leave when Regina called her back

"Kayla, wait…"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell the Captain to go to the main deck? I need a word with him"

"Hum, sure" Kay got out of the room and headed to the Captain's cabin.

* * *

Hook was in his cabin preparing for bed when Kay entered the room.

"Hey, Kil, th-" she raised her eyebrows when she noticed Hook only with his underwear "Get dressed; the Queen wants you to go to the main deck"

"Well, as you see, I can't go like this"

"That's why I said '_get dressed_'. Now don't keep her waiting. please"

"Why don't you go?"

"For two reasons: **1-** it's my turn to guard, and **2-** she's _your_ guest, so good luck" and without another word, she got out of the room.

Hook sighed and started to get dressed. He putted on his pants, shirt, and jacket and went to meet the Queen.

* * *

When he stepped on the deck, he searched for the Queen. She was leaning over the railing on starboard, staring at the ocean. She was wearing a large white night-gown, probably one of Kay's due the fact she didn't have time to get clothes.

He approached her and cleared his throat. When she turned around, he froze. He was kind of getting tired of it, but he couldn't help it, she looked beautiful in the moonlight. The gown highlighted her small frame, her raven hair fell over her shoulder and the brightness of the moon above her skin made her look like an angel.

He felt the urge to hold her, to kiss her… but he knew it would do no good so he stood there. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"Let me know when you're done staring at me" she said placing her hands on her hips. He shook his head

"Sorry, love, but I can't help it"

"Then what do you propose I do to stop you doing it?"

"You could try not to look beautiful, though I think that's impossible…" he said giving her a charming smile.

"You flatter me" she said rolling her eyes "I needed to talk to you"

"Yes, Kay said so while I was changing to go to sleep"

"But you're wearing the same clothes as in the morning"

"I was in my underwear when she came, so she told me to change" Regina looked him up and down. He chuckled "Trying to visualize?"

"No, I'm trying to figure out how is that the poor girl isn't traumatized" she said crossing her hands over her chest "Anyways… I don't understand how is that you let that girl have a watch duty at night"

"I don't see what the matter is" he leaned on the railing casually. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You don't? She's a kid! She needs to sleep at night"

Hook was about to argue when the ship started to tremble. As a reflex he wrapped his arms around the Queen's waist and held her closely so she wouldn't fall, and she had placed her hands on his chest unconsciously. When it stopped, they looked up and found their faces inches away.

Regina didn't know why, but when she looked into his eyes, her chest filled with warmth. Then her gaze went down to his lips; they were slightly parted and she could feel his hot breath on her skin when he spoke

"Are you okay?" Regina nodded. Then she felt his arms pulling her impossibly close to him.

"Hum, you can let go of me now, Hook" she said so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"Huh…? Oh, sure" he said and let go "I guess you were right"

"About what?" she asked

"Kay _does_ need to sleep. She probably fell asleep… This proved it"

"How?"

"She was supposed to warn the moment the ship left the sea" Regina blinked.

"What do you mean with-?" her eyes grew in awe when she looked overboard and saw that the ship wasn't on the sea anymore; it was _flying_ over it "How- Why?"

"We're gonna use the star portal to get to Neverland" He pointed to a bright star on the sky "See that big star?" she nodded "The second to the right and straight on 'till morning" she chuckled "What?"

"It seems you've been practicing that line for a long time"

"Well, I haven't the opportunity to use it" she rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"Well, now that you see I was right, are you gonna send Kayla to bed?"

Hook looked at her in the eye and saw something, like… concern? He sighed

"Fine…" he looked up to the main mast and shouted "Kay!"

"What?" the girl asked poking her head

"Come down!"

"Okay…" she said and stood on the mast that held the main sail.

Regina tilted her head

"What is she doing?"

"She's gonna jump" he said calmly. Regina's eyes grew wide and turned to him.

"What?! But-" she couldn't finish because when she turned again, the girl jumped. She covered her eyes not to see the girl impact on the floor, but she didn't hear anything. She opened her eyes and saw Kayla, perfectly fine, sitting on a rope, in front of her.

"How did you do that?" the girl chuckled.

"I'll tell you tomorrow" she turned to Hook "What did you want to tell me?"

"Go to my cabin"

"To sleep?"

"No, to clean it" he said mockingly "Yes, Kay, to sleep"

"But I have to-"

"Now you don't. Go"

"Okay…" she said and left the deck.

Hook turned to Regina and raised his eyebrows

"You're happy now?"

Regina smirked and went back to her room. He watched her go and then headed to his cabin.

* * *

When Hook entered his room, Kay was sitting at his desk, drawing.

"What are you drawing?" She turned to Hook and then back to the paper

"Just something I saw tonight"

"You should be sleeping"

"Yeah, that's what I'm wondering. Why did you send me to sleep?"

"Well, because I know that you're young and you need to sleep" she turned raised an eyebrow.

"You, Captain Killian Jones, worry for how much time sleeps a girl? No, really, why did you send me to bed?" Hook sighed

"The Queen asked me to, and I couldn't refuse"

"Oh… so now the Queen has power over you?" she said smiling "I know you like her, but she will cause you trouble" Hook was going to argue about it but instead, he just said.

"Stop drawing and go to bed"

"But I'm almost done and-"

"Don't care, go to sleep"

Kay left the pencil and got into the bed.

"Where are you sleeping?" she asked

"In the hammock"

"Hey, can you turn off the candle?" she asked

Hook approached his desk and before he turned off the candle, he looked at Kay's drawing.

On the paper, there were two people, a man and a woman apparently, on a ship under the moonlight. The man had his arms around the woman's waist and she had her hands on his chest. Their faces were mere inches away.

He raised an eyebrow. They had no face yet, so he didn't recognized them. He wondered since when Kayla drew stuff like that. He turned to ask who those two were, but she was already asleep. Hook turned off the candle and sat on the hammock and quickly fell asleep.

He hadn't noticed that the man holding the woman in the drawing, had a hook instead of a hand.


	3. Clothing problems and something else

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the dealy. I had to study for some exams and had some... "inspiration problems" **

**I really hope you liked Kayla. What kind of link do you think she has with Hook?**

**Again, thanks for the reviews and please forgive any grammatical errors. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up as the sun entered trough the small windows of the room. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she remembered where she was and smiled. Even if it was for two days, she finally could escape from all her obligations as Queen, the people she hated and most of all, from _Snow White_, that foolish girl who couldn't keep a secret… Fortunately she was snapped out of her horrible thoughts when someone knocked the door.

"Who is there?" she asked

"It's Kay" she said from the other side of the door. Regina smiled

"Come in, dear" she said.

The girl entered the room. She was wearing the same clothes as the previous day, but her hair was pulled back in a long braid that fell over her right shoulder and the bottom was tied with a blue ribbon. She was holding a basket full of apples, and then she placed it on the night table.

"The Capt'n sends it for breakfast. He didn't think you'd like to have pickles and eggs, so he asked me to get some fruit"

"Why are there only apples?"

"Well, they're my favorite. But if you don't like apples I'll bring you something else" Regina chuckled

"No need to, they're my favorite too. Thank you" she said and grabbed an apple then asked softly "Would you like some?"

"No, thank you, I already had breakfast"

"Okay then. I'm going t-" she glanced around the room looking for her gown, but it was no where to be seen "Do you know where my gown is? I left it on that chair last night" Kayla frowned

"What go-? Oh, yeah! The Capt'n took it, but I don't know why… Would you like me to find you something to wear?"

"Yes, please" Regina said smiling at her

"I'll be back in a minute" she said and left the room.

Kayla went to the Captain's cabin and opened the wardrobe. She took an old chest from the back and opened it. There were many female clothes; Milah's clothes. Surely Killian was going to kill her when he sees the Queen in her ex lover's clothes, but she needed something to wear, so she took some clothes and went back to the Queen's room.

When she entered, she placed the clothes at the bottom of the bed.

"I think this will do"

"Thank you, dear" the Queen said smiling.

When Kayla looked up, she saw on the night table four apple cores. She chuckled and glanced to the Queen

"What is it?" she asked

"It seems you were hungry, your Majesty" she saw the Queen blushing a little. She gave her a warm smile "It's okay though you haven't eaten since yesterday. Come to the deck when you're ready. We're in Neverland"

The moment Kayla left the room, Regina jumped out of the bed. Finally they arrived to Neverland! She have always wanted to come here as a little girl, it's a place where everything is possible, you never grow up and there're no adults telling you what to do. It would have been wonderful to get away from her mother in that time, but now she was gone. She had nothing to worry about.

She looked at the clothes the girl left on the bed. There was a brown shirt with a thick claret stripe, light brown trousers with a black belt, a black leather jacket and brown boots. They were a little big to be Kayla's. Maybe they were from some woman Hook slept with or…- She shook her head. Why did she even care about that? She took off the gown and putted on the new clothes. It fitted her perfectly and showed off her figure. She sat at the bureau, brushed her hair quickly and headed to the deck.

* * *

Kayla was on starboard talking with Mr. Smee when she heard an angry scream coming from the Captain's cabin

"_KAYLA!_"

Uh-oh, he called her full name. That wasn't good… _at_ _all_.

"Shit…" she mumbled, but Smee heard her. He turned to her with a puzzled look.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing _bad_ if that's what you're thinking. I just borrowed some clothes for the Queen…" she trailed off when she saw Smee's face.

"Milah's clothes?!" he said terrified.

"Maybe…" Kayla said slowly.

"Oh, kid! You already know t-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I can't touch Milah's things. But it was his fault. He took the Queen's gown"

"What for?"

"No idea…"

They heard furious steps coming from the corridor. Kayla swallowed thick and whispered to Smee

"Bring flowers to my grave every Sunday…" he nodded and tapped her shoulder.

"It was a pleasure to sail with you, kid" he said and quickly walked away.

The steps where louder and then stopped, right behind her. There he was, an angry Hook, ready to crush a poor little girl. She could feel his gaze in her nape. She sighed and turned around with her best fake smile.

"What's up?" she said as calm as she could

"Why was Milah's chest opened?"

"Because if it had been closed I couldn't have taken the clothes" she said mockingly. The crew started to laugh but stopped when Hook gave them a dead glare. He turned to the girl again

"I thought I made it clear when I said '_never touch that chest_' a few years ago"

"With _a few_ you mean _three hundred_, right?" she said teasing him and placed her arms on her hips. Before Hook could argue, she added "Besides, I needed them"

There was a long pause

"Well, aren't you going to tell me why did you take them?" for some reason, Kayla smiled and pointed behind him.

He turned. His heart stopped when he saw the Queen wearing his ex lover's first pirate clothes. They fitted her perfectly. She looked damn beautiful with them and her long raven hair flowing to her right.

* * *

Everyone on the ship was staring at the frozen pirate with confused looks. He wasn't moving, at all.

"What the hell…" said Kayla "Billy B!" she called. A tall man with a short-sleeve striped shirt and ripped black trousers turned to her.

"Aye, Kay?"

"Check him"

The man nodded and waved his hand in front of Hook's face, no answer. He clapped his hands, but again, nothing happened. He wasn't even blinking. The man turned to Kayla.

"Any idea of what's wrong with the Capt'n?" asked the man. The girl shook her head and glanced to Regina

"None… But I have my guesses" she said and walked up to the Queen "How many times has he done this?" she asked

"I think four or five times. Why?"

"Now it makes sense!" she said racing her arms.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with him?" the girl giggled

"He freezes every time he looks at you" she said smiling. Regina bowed her head trying to hide her tomato-red cheeks –though she had no idea why. Kayla stepped closer to her and whispered "Hey, don't feel embarrassed. You're actually the only woman who managed to leave him in this state over the last three hundred years" she smiled then turned around and yelled "Mr. Smee!"

"Aye?" the man said approaching her

"Hand me a bucket of water"

"Aye, missy!" he said and left. Regina gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you need that for?"

"You'll see…" she said with a naughty smile.

A few moments later, Smee came with the bucket and handed it to Kayla.

"Thank ya" the girl said.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked when Kayla stood in front of the still frozen Hook

"What do you think? I'm gonna wake the _Sleeping_ _Beauty_" she said chuckling

"He's going to kill you"

"But it's a risk I must take for this crew not to lose its Captain" Kayla said firmly and then giggled "I'm kidding… but he won't kill me"

"How can you be so sure?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Because he really can't kill _me_" she said and turned to the crew "Everybody step back! We only want the Capt'n to get wet" The men quickly stepped behind her and the Queen. Regina closed her eyes as Kayla threw the water in the Captain's face.

Hook felt something splashing on his face and fell on his back. He shook his head and the first thing he saw were is wet clothes, the crew laughing, and an empty bucket… in Kayla's hand. He stood quickly and gave his crew a deadly glare, making them fell silent.

"Everybody back to your duties, **_now_**!" he said angrily. Then his gaze turned to the Queen, who was trying to hold back a laugh and finally, Kayla "You. Come with me" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his cabin.

* * *

Once he shut the door, he turned to face the girl.

"What the bloody hell happened and why am I soaking wet?!" he demanded

"Why are you blaming me?" she said calmly.

"Because I know your twisted mind works. Besides, you're a pain in the a-"

"Okay, okay I got it!" she cut him off before he could finish "But it was _you_ the one who froze when the Queen appeared" she said and smiled when he rubbed the back of his head "Do you have an explanation for that?" she said placing her hands on her hips

"It's that- I was…hum…shocked to see her with Milah's clothes and…"

"That's the best you've got?" said the girl raising an eyebrow. He just looked away "That's what I thought…"

"Anyways, why is she dressed with Milah's clothes? She has a dress of her own"

"Now she doesn't" she said casually sitting on his desk "I threw it overboard before we passed through the portal"

"Why did you do that?"

"You'll see in about…" she said pointing at the door, which suddenly opened revealing an agitated Smee. She smiled "…now"

"Mr. Smee" he said approaching his first admiral "What is it?"

Smee tried to catch his breath and then he said with panic

"Capt'n! The Lost Ones! They're coming!"

"What would they want?"

"Some men say that they heard about you bringing a Queen here"

"Well, I don't see anybody _dressed_ as a Queen on the ship, if you ask me…" Kayla said staring at her nails. She looked up at Hook, who was staring at her oddly "What? Is there something on my face?"

Hook chuckled and approached her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"You are the most annoying, unbearable, twisted, but smart girl I've ever met" he said. Kayla smiled and tapped his back

"Yeah, I love you too… Now let's go before they get on the ship"

* * *

When the bright blue sky filled with dark clouds, Smee ran out to find Hook for who-knows-what reason, leaving Regina alone in larboard. It must've been something really bad by the way his face filled with panic, she thought.

She leaned on the railing and stared at the magnificent island before her. Although they were still far away from it, she could see a dense jungle, a big mountain in the center and a river coming down from the top of the mountain.

"_Like what you see?_" said a voice behind her. When she turned, she saw the man Kayla had called a few moments ago.

"Yes, hum…?"

"Billy Bones. Most people call me Billy B, but you can call me whatever you like, milady" he bowed and place a wet kiss on the back of her hand.

"Billy it's just fine…" she said slyly cleaning her hand "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all…" he said looking her up and down. She cleared her throat and said a little irritated

"Then what do you want?"

"Oh, I just came to see if there was something you needed"

"No, I'm fine. I was just enjoying the view" she turned again to the island "It's very beautiful…" she said and smiled, but it quickly faded when she felt arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her against a body.

"But not as beautiful as you, milady…" the pirate whispered in her ear. Regina felt like throwing up, but she wasn't sure if it was for sea sickness, or the pirate's attempt of flirting.

"Are you really going to do _this_?" she said angrily "Let me go"

The pirate chuckled and tightened his grip, making her gasp.

"Now, why should I do that, milady?" he said. Suddenly, he felt something sharp against his back

"_Because if you don't, I'll stab you right away_" said a bitter voice behind them.

The pirate did as he was said, and turned around. He saw Kayla looking at him murderously and Hook, who was still pointing his hook at him.

The captain took a few steps forward, pinning the pirate to the railing and pointed his hook to his face.

"You get near her again, and I won't doubt on tearing your throat, understood?" he said with venom on his voice and hate in his eyes.

"Y-Yes, Capt'n" he said afraid.

"Good. Now go"

"Aye, Capt'n!" he said and ran to the other side of the ship.

Hook turned to Regina and stroked her arm gently.

"Are you all right, love?" he said. His voice had changed from anger and hassle to soft and gentle. He smiled when she nodded

"Okay. Um, may I…?" said Kayla to Hook gesturing to Regina

"Sure. Mr. Smee, come with me. We'll explain the plan to the crew" he said and left, Smee following him.

"What was he talking about? What's going on?" Regina asked confused

"You see the dark clouds? That means the Lost Ones are coming"

"Who are this 'Lost Ones'?"

"A bunch of stupid boys who think they can do and take whatever they want because of Peter"

"And why are they coming?"

"We think they want to prove that a Queen actually came to Neverland"

"How did-?"

"I've no idea. Hey, how good are you acting?"

"Um, quite good, I think… But, what does it has to do with anything?" she asked confused

"Since you can't act like a Queen, you'll have to do something else and they'll have to believe it. That's the only way they won't bother us"

"I see... then who am I?" Kayla smiled mischievously

"Hook's girlfriend"

* * *

**WHAT?! HIS GIRLFRIEND?! Okay, that's really awkward... I wonder how Regina will react, because I really don't know...**

**Thank you very much for reading! I'll try to update soon :)**


	4. Complains, first act and uh-oh

**Hi everyone! I'm so glad you liked Kayla and I hope you like the way her little mind works hehe And thank you Natali Rempel Drews, Anny Rodrigues, Keyhlan and Guest ****for the comments!**

**Hope you like it! I don't own OUAT**

* * *

Regina ran through the corridor and entered Kayla's room. She knew the girl was following her, so she locked the door and lay on the bed.

"Seriously?!" said the girl from the other side of the door when she tried to open it "It will be just until the Lost Ones leave. It's not that bad!"

"Well, it wasn't until you told me _how_ I was supposed to do it!" she complained

"Oh, come on, don't you tell me you haven't acted like that with other men to get something. At least this time will be with someone you _do_ like!"

"What?" she said sitting up on the bed, annoyed "I don't like him!"

"Of course you don't…" Kayla said mockingly.

"Yes, I don't! He's annoying, disgusting and- And…" She didn't know what else to say and sighed frustrated. The girl rolled her eyes

"Okay, I get it; you can't stand him… But it didn't seem to bother you last night"

She leaned against the door and smiled. She knew the Queen's cheeks would be bright red by now.

"What?" the woman asked quietly

"Last night. You know, when he was holding you lovingly in his arms…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Regina said, trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice.

"Really, you don't? Look at the new drawing on the wall…"

When Regina turned her head, her eyes grew wide. In the middle of the wall, there was a black and white drawing of her and Hook the previous night when the ship started flying and she almost fell. He was holding her in a tender embrace, with their faces mere inches away. She remembered how her breath caught in her throat and the way her heart raced for his closeness. For an instant, she felt again his strong arms around her, his hard chest pressed against hers and his warm breath on her skin. She smiled slightly.

"Seems like somebody is reliving something nice…" Kayla said suddenly. Regina blushed "You remember now?"

Regina turned around. How did she enter without unlocking the door? She thought. That was a question for another moment. She was about to deny it when she did remember something of that night…

"Yes, I do remember something" she paused "Weren't you asleep up on the mast last night?" the girl bit her lower lip and looked away. Regina's eyes widened with realization "That means you could've warned us about the ship leaving the water, that we wouldn't have end up like that and I wouldn't be feeling embarrassed now!" Kayla's gaze flew back at her

"You're feeling _embarrassed_?" she asked. Her lips curled into a playful smile.

"No! No, no, no, it's just t-"

"You can say whatever you want, but I know what you're really thinking. Just wanted to make that clear"

"Whatever…" Regina said and looked away.

There was a small pause

"So, are you ready for the _show_?" Kayla said casually.

"I told you I'm not going to do it" Regina said bitterly. Kayla shut her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, Regina saw something different in her gaze.

"I don't care if you don't want to. You'll have to do it. These boys are dangerous. They're not the kind of people you want to mess with and we have no idea how did they found out about you or what they want. And the sooner they leave, the sooner you'll stop acting. Now please, for your own sake, tell me you're gonna do it"

Regina hesitated for a moment she couldn't stand the girl's worried expression. She slowly nodded her head. The girl sighed in relief

"Thank you" she said and without warning she wrapped her arms tightly around Regina. She didn't know how to react at first but then she returned the hug and rested her chin on the girl's head.

"You're welcome…" she whispered.

After a moment Kayla pulled away, her expression turned serious again.

"Okay, your Majesty, d-" she began, but Regina cut her off.

"Please, call me Regina" she said. The girl smiled

"Okay, _Regina_," she said "do you remember what I told you?" she nodded, but before Kayla could continue, she cut her off again

"Does _he_ know about the plan?"

"Well…" she said slowly. Regina's eyes widened

"You didn't tell him?!"

"Not _yet_."

"Then when are you going to tell him? After the Lost Ones leave?" she said sarcastically.

"No"

"Then when?"

"Right now, so let's go!" she took Regina's hand and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

Hook had finished to explain the plan to his crew -well, half of it though Kayla only told him the part where Regina wasn't a Queen, she was someone else. He sighed. Sometimes he knew how that little brain of hers worked, but now, he had no clue of what she'd planed. He was heading to Kay's room when suddenly, the ship trembled. He turned around and saw four people with black hoods boarding the ship. The Lost Ones have arrived.

Instantly, the crew took their swords and prepared to attack, but instead of that, Hook approached the boys and raised his hand

"Everybody, keep you weapons and go back to work!" the crew groaned, but obeyed. He turned to one of the boys "What do you want here,Felix?"

Felix was the eldest of them. He was tall and had blonde hair and green eyes. He was –even if he wouldn't want to admit it- an excellent swordfighter.

"There are no kids on this ship. And if you're here for Kayla, you can get the hell out of here. I don't want you near her"

"Easy, Hook, I know that" Felix said "But I'm not here for any of those reasons"

"Then what is it that you came for?"

* * *

Kayla and Regina appeared on deck. When the girl saw Felix and the other boys, she cursed

"Damn it, they're here..."

"What now?" Regina asked

"Just do as we planed. I've an idea" she said. Before she could leave, Regina grabbed her arm

"But how would h-?"

"I have a 'codeword' for it and I've been waiting to use it for too long. Now get on character and wait there till you hear me say 'she's getting dressed' okay?" Regina nodded and went to hide behind the bunch of barrels as Kayla approached them. She stood beside Hook and raised an eyebrow upon seeing Felix.

"What is _this_ doing here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" he looked around searching for the Queen "Where's…?"

"She's getting dressed" she said raising her voice. Then she turned around and saw Regina approaching them "Here she comes"

"Who's that?" Felix asked, stunned by the woman

"Didn't he tell you? She's my new_ sister_"

Felix and Hook looked at the girl wide eyed. _So _that_ is what she planned for the Queen?!_ Hook thought. He understood Kayla wanted that, but why it had to be _her_? Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around him.

"Hello, darling" Regina said and placed a long kiss to his cheek. She let go of him and looked up to Felix "And who's this handsome lad?"

"He's-" Hook began, but the boy interrupted him.

"I'm Felix, leader of the Lost Ones" he extended his hand to take hers, but Kayla pointed a knife at him.

"Back off _pretty boy_, she's already taken" she gave Hook a look. He didn't understand at first, but then he wrapped his good arm around Regina's waist and pulled her close.

"She's right" he said and turned to the woman "What do you need, love?" Regina smiled playfully and whispered something in his ear. His eyes grew wide but then he smiled too "Well I can definitely do that, but after the boy here explains what he needs..." he said gesturing to Felix

"We've been told that you've brought a Queen to this land"

Hook, Regina and Kayla exchanged nervous glares and then burst in laughter "May I ask what's so funny?"

"You've got the message wrong…" Kayla said, still laughing "He didn't brought _a Queen_, he brought _Quinn_" she pointed at Regina.

"Your name is Quinn?" the boy asked

"Yes" Regina said "Is that all you needed? Because he promised me something a few moments ago and I want it _now_" she placed a kiss on the corned of Hook's lips teasingly. Hook smirked. He wrapped both arms around her tightly and placed kisses over her jaw line.

"Oh, no! You two go get a room first. I don't want you doing that here a_gain_!" Kayla complained

"What do you mean?" Hook asked 'innocently'

"You know very well what I mean… The last time you played one of this 'games', the whole deck was covered with clothes. I even found your pants and her shirt up on the main mast!" she said annoyed.

"Kay!" Regina said blushing "How many times have we told you not to talk about that?!" Kayla chuckled, but didn't say anything.

"Whatever…" Regina turned to Hook "Can we go to your cabin, darling?" she said in a seductive tone while caressing his face

"Alright, but when the boys leave" he said, smiling

"No, I want it _now_" she said wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing the corner of his mouth again. Hook moaned and carried her off the deck to his cabin and kicked the door shut.

Felix and the crew, who paid attention to the entire conversation, watched the scene wide eyed. Kayla sighed.

"She can be very stubborn sometimes…" she mumbled and turned to the boy "I think you should get going"

"Why should I?" the boy said approaching her.

"Oh, so you want to fell the ship swaying? And I don't mean because of a storm…" she said leaning closer. Felix seemed to considerate it for a moment

"Yeah, we're leaving…"

"Yeah…" an awkward silence surrounded them. Kayla took a deep breath "Hope the sirens drawn you, bye!" she turned to leave but the boy's voice stopped her.

"Don't lose your hopes, beautiful, but I'll be meeting you again really soon…"

"What do you mean…?"

"You know very well what I mean" he whispered in her ear "See you tonight"

She wanted to smack him on the face, but when she turned, he and the boys were gone. She kicked the railing so hard that made the ship tremble and some crew men fell to the floor. She took a deep breath, swallowed her anger and went to Hook's cabin.

* * *

After Hook kicked the door shut, Regina unwrapped her legs of his waist, but didn't pull away from his embrace. She wanted to enjoy the feeling of his arms around her for a moment again. She still had her arms around his neck.

"That went… quite well" she said looking into his eyes. She felt hypnotized, like the only thing she could see was the blue ocean.

"Indeed" was all he said as he stared at her eyes as well. They stood like that for a while. Hook lowered his gaze to her lips. He wanted so badly to taste those perfect, full red lips. That would never happen, of course. He was a pirate, and she was a… very beautiful Queen. He looked back at her gorgeous eyes

"Now I won't have to pretend anymore" he said in a low voice. Regina gave him a confused look. He shook his head and corrected "I mean _we_ won't have to pretend anymore…"

"Oh…" Regina said and pulled away "May I ask why, did Kayla say I was her _sister_?"

"Well because my girlfriend _would_ be her sister"

"Yes, but why?"

"You really don't know" she shook her head "I'm her brother"

"Her brother?!" Regina stared at him wide eyed

"Yes… what did you think I was?"

"Her father" Regina said a little embarrassed. Hook lowered his head

"If she was my daughter, she wouldn't be here now…"

"You mean you would have left her on her own?" she said raising an eyebrow "I'm not amused… You're a pirate"

"What do you mean by that?" Hook asked insulted

"You don't care about anyone but yourself" she said irritated. If she had a child, she would never leave him. She would love and raise him. If only she could have one…

"Look, _your_ _Majesty_… I would never, _ever_ let _my_ child to grow up the way I did"

"Then why did you say K-?"

"Because that's one of the rules of Neverland: no parents. If she was my daughter, the lost ones would have taken her a long time ago. But I can assure you, I wouldn't let them take her that easily" he said. His expression darkened. She didn't know what to say, but she could tell by his look he meant it.

"It's-"

She couldn't finish because suddenly, the ship trembled and before they fell to the ground Hook made sure Regina landed on him.

Regina had closed her eyes on the fall. When she opened them, she found a pair of blue eyes staring at her and arms wrapped around her protectively. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the small space between them.

"What the hell was that?" she asked weakly.

"I've no idea…" he smirked "But knowing Kay, and if the boys are still there, I can assure you she'll say that it was our fault"

She laughed. Hear her laugh was the most beautiful kind of music he'd ever heard and made her look even more beautiful.

"I can believe that…" she chuckled again.

He smiled, contemplating every move she made; licked her lips, shut her eyes, and the feeling of her chest rising up and down against his. When she looked at him again, she smiled.

They stared at each other like that for what seemed an eternity. Suddenly, Kayla burst in the room.

"Hey, we've a-" she went off her tracks when she saw Regina and Hook, on the floor, and her on top of him "Wow, I'm so glad I told you to get a room first…" she said shaking her head while the pair stood on the floor, shocked

"It's- its not-" "We didn't-" they couldn't manage to say anything

"I'll leave you two alone, okay? Just let me know when you're done, I'll be in my r-"

"No!" Regina said standing "It wasn't what it looked like! We just fell"

"Sure…" said the girl laying against the doorway

"She's not lying, Kay" Hook said standing beside Regina "Didn't you feel the ship trembling?"

"Oh, yeah, that was my fault…" she said looking away "I kicked the railing and maybe I've… broken part of it"

"You did what?!" Hook yelled "You've to be kidding me! It took 40 years to find the same wood again!"

"I'm sorry, okay?! I'll fix it. It's just that the stupid boy said that we were going to see him tonight at the party and-" she quickly covered her mouth with both hands. _Shit_, she thought

"He-what?!" Regina and Hook said at unison.

"Yeah, that was why I came" she tried to say coolly "I guess the _show_ will have a second part…"

* * *

**Again, hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**


	5. Indians, flowers and second act - Part 1

**Hhere's chapter 5! I have to separate it in two parts for it's too long :P so the next part of the 'show' will be in the second part of the chapter But don't worry! I already have something so I'll update soon ) Again, thank you very much for the reviews!**

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

"Can you please stop doing that? It's making me nervous!" Kayla said pressing a pillow to her face as Regina ignored her and kept walking around the room, the heels of her boots making an annoying sound with each step "Come on! You've been doing this since I said you have to pretend to be together tonight!" The woman kept ignoring her. Kayla started to get angry, so she threw her the pillow and it hit Regina on the face

"Hey!" she whined

"Sorry but you're seriously pissing me off right now" she got up from the bed and walked in front of her. She looked straight into her eyes and mumbled

"Let's see…"

"What are you-?" Regina began, but the girl cut her off

"Shush!"

Regina obeyed. They stood like that for a while and then Kayla smiled with satisfaction. She took the pillow and lay on the hammock. Regina was still confused. What the hell was that for?

"I can't believe that's why you're so worried about…" the girl said. Regina tilted her head

"What are you talking about?"

"The cause of your nervousness and no offense, but it's really stupid…" Regina chuckled

"You mean that with staring at me a few minutes you just knew my problem?"

"Yeah, pretty much" the girl said honestly "Oh, and don't worry, I'm sure he won't do that"

"Okay, what are you saying now?"

"I know what you're thinking and, well… he's been kinda _shy_ lately. Like he's locked in a small box and can't get out because he doesn't even try to. So you have nothing to worry about…"

"Alright, I don't believe anything you're saying. How can you possibly know what I'm thinking?"

"I already told you. Do you want me to say it again?"

"Whatever…" the woman said "Hey, are you going to tell me how you did that thing with the rope yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah" Kayla said sitting up on the hammock "A friend of Hook's taught me. Well, they're more like _frenemies_ now. His name is Sinbad"

"Sinbad…" Regina repeated as she sat on the bed "I've never heard of him"

"That's because he's not as well known as my brother. You often remember more stories of a hooked-handed pirate than a thief" Kayla said lying back on the hammock "The man is also a pain I the ass. He steals anything from everyone. He stole many things from Hook, especially women…"

"Would you be so kind to skip that part? I'm not interested on knowing Hook's love life…"

"Why? Does it bother you the fact that he had many w-?"

"Yes, it does" Kayla opened her mouth but Regina cut her off "And no, you can't ask why. Now, _please_, skip that part and go on"

"Well I'm sorry for you because these facts are important for the development of their _friendship_" the girl said "As I was saying, Sinbad stole many things from Hook, but he didn't bother. They are pirates after all. That's what they do, steal from anyone. But if Sinbad stole something from him, he will steal it from somebody else"

"But if you say he didn't care, how it's that they got apart?"

"They had a fight for a woman. But not any woman… for Milah"

"Who's Milah?" Regina asked without thinking. The girl lowered her head

"She… well…"

Regina's eyes grew wide in concern. She had no idea, but she understood what she meant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay… it was really long ago. I got over it…" _but some people just can't_. She didn't want to say it at loud; it would be quite obvious why. She shook her head "What was I saying? Oh, yeah, Milah…"

Regina wasn't listening. She kept thinking about how quickly Kayla wanted to change the subject. Was she trying to avoid something? She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she had to know. She would try asking Hook is he knew something about it. Suddenly, she felt something hit her face again. She shook her head and looked down at the pillow on the floor. She heard a soft chuckle and looked up at the girl

"Are you even listening to me?" Kayla asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just…" she didn't know what to say.

"Doesn't matter. The important thing's that he was hitting on her, so Hook threw him overboard… literally"

The room felt silent for a moment and then they burst into laughter. They laughed so hard that Regina had to hold her stomach and Kayla fell from the hammock.

"Oh, my… Are you okay?" said Regina chuckling.

"Yeah… I'm fine" she said looking up at the woman and smiled. Regina quickly returned the smile and helped her up.

"Well, we've to get ready. We'll have a lot to do after we land"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't my brother tell you we're going to help the bride?" Kayla asked, but it wasn't necessary, she could tell by Regina's stunned expression "Gosh, I swear, if he someday did something right, it'll rain…" she said placing a hand to her forehead "Alright, do you know how to make buns and let some hair loose?" Regina nodded

"I can do that"

"Great, then you get the hair and make up and I get the dress" she turned to leave but the woman grabbed her arm

"Wait. Speaking of dresses…"

"You don't have any, do you?" she shook her head "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we'll find something when we get there" the girl gave her a warm smile "Come on, we're about to land"

* * *

"We're ready to ashore, Capt'n" Smee informed

"Everybody, prepare the lifeboats!" Hook told his crew "We're going to land"

"Aye!" the crew yelled in response. Hook turned to Smee

"Have you seen Kay, Mr. Smee?"

"No, Capt'n. I think she's still with her Majesty in your cabin"

"Go get t-" he stopped when he saw them appearing on deck "Never mind… Get yourself a boat. I'll go with them"

"Aye, Capt'n" Smee said and left. Hook approached Regina and his sister.

"Are the ladies ready to land?" he asked giving Regina a charming smile

"That's why we're here" she said motionless. The girl rolled her eyes

"Let's get in the boat" she finally said. _Just give them time, Kay. Give them time…_

They got into the boat and Hook started rowing to the shore. They were in silence. Regina was staring at the sea, and sometimes turned her gaze to Hook for she felt he was staring at her, Hook was indeed staring at Regina most of the time and looked away when she turned around, and Kayla was really entertained watching the two interact.

"So…" Kayla said finally breaking the silence. Both Regina and Hook looked at her "How come you didn't tell her about the whole 'helping the bride' thing?"

"The what?" he said confused. Then it hit him "Damn it, I forgot! I must've been distracted" Kayla smiled mischievously

"Mm… And I'm sure about what distracted you…" she said staring at his eyes. Hook raised both eyebrows and laughed.

"That's definitely…" he began, but Kayla cut him off

"…the reason you were distracted. And don't even try to deny it" Hook growled under his breath and Kayla chuckled. Hook splashed her with water. The girl whined and splashed him back.

Regina was staring at them, wondering what would've been having a sister like Kayla. Her mother would have used magic on her as well? She hoped no. But if she had, Regina would've tried to stop it. She would've protected her sister even if her mother punished her after that. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a voice.

"She's doing it again. It's creeping me out" Kayla said staring oddly at Regina.

"What?" Regina asked incredulously turning to the girl

"You're doing to me the same he does when he looks at you" she said pointing at Hook "But without drooling…" she added. Regina raised an eyebrow and turned to the Captain.

"Kay!" the pirate said embarrassed

"What? It's the truth!"

He was going to argue when the small boat suddenly stopped on a bunch of sand. Hook looked back and saw they'd already reached shore. Kayla jumped off the boat. Regina tried to stop the girl before she left her alone with Hook, but she went running towards some men that were trying to lower a heavy barrel before she could even open her mouth.

Regina sighed and lowered her head. When she looked up, Hook, with his most charming smile, held out his good hand to help her off the boat. She took it, but when he pulled her up, the small boat moved. She lost her balance and fell backwards. Hook saw what was coming so he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. They faces were really close. They slowly –very slowly– began to inch closer, and then…

"_Cough, cough…_"

They pulled away and turned to see who it was. Standing a few feet away from them was Kayla. She was staring at them with a raised eyebrow and a naughty smirk.

"We need to get going or we'll be late for the wedding…"

"Of course. I was just helping her Majesty here" Hook said.

"Sure…" the girl said in disbelief. She approached Regina and linked her arm with hers. Regina smiled and they started to walk into the dense jungle, Hook ad his crew following behind.

* * *

They walked for what seemed two hours and when they passed by a lagoon, Hook said they'll stop there for a moment. It looked like the lagoon Regina saw in the girl's drawings; deep blue water, many waterfalls and tall trees with purple, orange and yellow leaves. But there were no mermaids.

Kayla took off her boots and rolled up her pants a little. She sat at the shore of the lagoon and slipped her legs in the water. She turned to Regina, who was standing against a tree, and gestured her to join her. Regina walked up to the girl and sat next to her sliding her legs into the clear water.

"Yes, it is" said the girl out of nowhere.

"What?"

"This _is_ the lagoon from the drawing" she affirmed. Regina turned at her and raised an eyebrow

"How did you know I was thinking about that?"

"I already told you that" the girl said. Regina chuckled.

"Alright, never mind… But if this is the same lagoon, why are there no mermaids?"

Kayla shrugged.

"Don't know. I haven't seen them here in a long time. One day they were here, trying to take my bother with them. They almost got it, you know? Their beauty helped them…" Regina looked away clearly upset. The girl noticed it, but didn't say anything "And the next day, they're gone. That's a good thing, though. For you, I mean…"

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Women are a threat to them when they try to drawn men" Kayla said looking back at the water "Luckily for some of them, they weren't as pretty as the mermaids, but you are… How did he say? Oh, yeah: _a hundred times more beautiful than all the mermaids together_"

"Who said that?"

"Hook" Kayla said smiling. Regina's cheeks turned red and when she was about to say something, Hook kneeled next to her. She didn't turned to him, her cheeks grew more red.

"Time to go, your Majesty" he said. She nodded and the Captain left.

When she turned to ask something to Kayla, she saw she was already walking ahead of the group. How did she do that so fast? Regina put on her boots and walked rapidly to catch up with the girl.

"Did he really say that?" she asked.

"Why so eager to know?"

"Me? Eager?" Regina chuckled "I'm not eager, dear. I just want to make sure you're not lying to me…"

"Why would I be lying?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe you want me to believe something that's not true or…"

"Or it's 'cuz you're afraid it won't be what you _desperately_ wanna hear?"

"Exactly" she said without thinking and Kayla tried to hold her laugh. Then she realized what she'd said "Wait! No!"

"Too late!" the girl said laughing. Irritated –and a little embarrassed- Regina pushed the girl and she almost fell.

"Hey!" she said recovering her balance "What the hell was that for?!"

"You've earned it for insinuate that I'm desperate" Kayla clicked her tongue

"You know are desperate in some way…" Regina looked at her, puzzled.

"What does that m-?" she couldn't finish for the girl cut her off

"We're here!" she approached a bunch of big bushes. She turned to Regina again and gestured her to come.

"Welcome to the Piccanniny Tribe" Kayla said, pushing the bushes away revealing a small camp full of tents and Indians carrying stuff here and there. In the middle of the camp, there was an old man wearing a big feather crown and a young man next to him with simple skin colored pants.

"Who are they?" Regina asked

"See that old man with the crown? That's the Chief. And the young man is Nabarun. He's the future husband"

"And where is the future wife?"

"That's what I'm wondering… When I come to visit she usually h- AH!" the girl shouted when someone threw him- No, _her_self on top of her, making her fall to the ground.

Regina jumped and took a step back to look better at the young woman who was pinning the girl's arms to the ground, impeding her to move. She was wearing a simple skin colored, knee-length dress, and her hair was tied back in two braids that fell over her shoulders. She had a light blue headband with a few feathers attached to it.

"Lily, get off me or I'll leave Nabarun widow _before_ he gets married!" Kayla threatened the Indian. The young woman laughed as she got up and helped the girl stand. Kayla wiped the dust off her clothes "Now that's better… She said"

"Pink rose 123 – White rose 121" the Indian said chuckling.

"What? No way!" the girl complained "Last time I checked it was 120 - 121!"

"No uh, we were 122 – 121"

"You're cheating!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are

"No, I'm not!"

"But-!" she sighed "Whatever…" she turned to look at Regina, who was staring at them, clueless "Oh, where are my manners! Tiger Lily, the Chief daughter and future wife, Regina, my brother's companion" she introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Lily said with a nod.

"The pleasure is mine" the Queen responded slightly bowing her head.

"I've never seen you here before. Where are you from?"

Regina didn't know if the Indian was trustworthy so she glared at Kayla, who nodded in confirmation.

"I come from the WhiteKingdom, in the EnchantedForest"

"Did Hook find you in a tavern, 'rescued' you from a loveless marriage or…?"

"None of the above. She's the Queen from her land" the girl said.

Lily's eyes widened. She really wasn't expecting that one… her eyes filled with fear

"Did your brother kidnap her?!"

"Of course not!" Kayla said "I can assure you that if he'd even tried, the Queen here would've turned him into a fish…" the young woman nodded, but then her face turned from scared to confused. She looked at the Queen

"Then how's that he brought you here?"

"He asked me if I could come with him, and I accepted" Regina simply said

Lily stood there I awe. He asked? Captain Hook, the most fearsome pirate, _asked_ the Queen of the White Kingdom out, and she _accepted_?! That couldn't be true!

"Just like that? He must've put a spell on you or something!" the older woman shook her head "Really? I can't believe it…"

"Lily" the Indian turned to Kayla "I think you know very well _why_ she accepted to come…" she said in an obvious tone. After a moment of thinking, the Indian smiled playfully "No you get it?"

Lily nodded and clapped her hands

"Enough chit chat, we've lots to do until sunset. Let's get started!"

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! Part 2 will come up soon!**


	6. Indians, flowers and second act - Part 2

**Here's part 2! I was going to update earlier, but somehow when I turned on my computer the chapter was gone, so I had to rewrite the entire chapter :/ But here it is, so I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews! (Please forgive any grammatical mistakes as in every chapter)**

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

They entered the biggest tent in the camp. There was a bed in the middle of the room and a large dresser with some body paint jars on it. In the other side of the room were a big closet and a folding screen next to it.

"We are going to find your flower first" Lily told Regina as she approached to a set of pots with flower buds Regina hadn't seen. She took three and handed two to Kayla.

"Here" the girl said as she walked up to Regina and gave one to her "Just do what we do"

Regina watched as the girl and the Indian caressed the top of the bud and it opened revealing two flowers. Lily had a pink rose and Kayla a white rose.

"They are different?"

"That's because their color represent ourselves" the Indian explained "Mine is pink for I'm tolerant respectful and kind, and Kay's is white for she's pure and innocent"

"Now your turn" the girl said gesturing to the bud.

Regina caressed the top of the bud and it opened revealing a beautiful rose whose petals were red and burgundy with a slight hint of blue on its ages. She stared at the flower fascinated, and apparently the other two as well because they hadn't said a word. When the Queen got out of her 'trance', she asked

"And what does this mean?"

"I… have no idea" the Indian said, still looking at the flower

"Me either…" Kayla said. Then she turned to Lily "Want me to go ask your dad?" Lily nodded

"Please"

Kayla was about to exit the room when she turned around

"Wait for me before you get the bridesmaid dress, okay?" she left when the Indian nodded. Regina looked at her

"I didn't know Kayla was your bridesmaid"

"That's because she's not" she said as she looked for something in the closet.

"Then who?"

"You" The Indian said and pulled out something from the closet Regina couldn't see because she was a little busy trying to process the information.

"I'm the _what_?" she asked after a long while, surprisingly calm. Lily turned to her

"You're my bridesmaid"

"Me?"

"Yes, you" she said. The Indian tilted her head "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing…" she said "it's just that it seems strange…"

"What?"

"That I'm your bridesmaid when we just met"

"Oh, well, that's because-"

"I'm back!" Kayla said bursting into the room

"What did Father tell you?"

"He said it has the meaning of each color of it. That would be: passion and love for red, raw beauty for burgundy and new opportunities for blue" she explained

"Great!" Lily said looking at Regina "So you are passionate, full of love, naturally beautiful and, apparently, in need for an opportunity…"

Regina only lowered her head. She knew very well what the last one meant, but she also knew that it would be hard to get.

"Alright, task finished. Can she try on the dress?"

"That depends…" she turned to Regina "Do you want to try it on?"

"Um, alright…" she said.

Lily pulled out the folding screen and gave Regina the garment.

She went behind the screen and changed her clothes. After a few minutes, she came out. The Indian and the girl stared in awe at her.

"You look amazing!" Kayla told her and then turned to Lily "You did an excellent job… It even matches the rose!" Regina's eyes widened

"You made it?"

"Yes, and it fits you perfectly" she said proudly "I only have to add some flowers here and t-"

Someone entered the tent and they turned around. It was Hook. Kayla and Lily rushed and covered Regina.

"Kay, I'm going to-"

"What the hell do you think are doing here?" the girl asked upset.

"I was just going to tell you that I'm leaving with Nabarun and the crew to the archery clearing…"

"Why are you going there?" he shrugged

"He said that's what he wanted for-" he noticed Regina behind the two woman-girls, or whatever "Why are you covering her?"

"Because _you_ can't see the bridesmaid before the wedding" Lily explained "Now get out"

"I don't see the problem…" he said trying to look at Regina's outfit. Kayla took her dagger and pointed it at him

"You'll see it if you don't go" she said. He smirked and tried to look at her again. Lily pushed Regina behind the screen while Kayla grabbed his hooked arm and twisted it to his back. She walked him to the entrance and literally kicked him out. She turned to the two women and smiled "Okay… let's continue with this"

* * *

After preparing the dresses, Lily told them they could begin with hair and makeup while she was getting a bath.

"So, who goes first?" the girl asked. Regina gestured her to sit at the dresser.

The girl sat and the Queen started to brush her hair after disarming the braid. Kayla was smiling at first, but then it faded and she lowered her head a little.

"What's wrong, dear?" Regina asked her

"Nothing… it's just that Milah used to comb my hair for parties"

Regina felt bad for the girl. She knew what was like to lose someone you cared for.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I think the one that has to move on should talk about it with you"

"And why's that?" she asked while pulling her hair up into a bun, letting some of the girl's curls loose next to her ears.

"Because you're changing that person with just being here" the girl admitted looking at the bun in the mirror. Regina was about to ask more, but the girl spoke "I love it. Now it's your turn"

Kayla stood and gestured Regina to sit down. The woman sat and felt the brush along her long hair. A few minutes later the girl finished. She'd turned Regina away from the mirror so she couldn't see what she was doing

"What do you think?" the girl asked turning her back to the mirror.

Regina looked at her reflection. Regina smiled

"It's beautiful"

"Thanks… But now that I see it, I think I'll change it"

"Why?" she asked turning to the girl

"Because I don't want my brother to die of a heart attack"

Regina blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but Lily entered the tent.

"I feel much better now- Oh my, you two look amazing!"

"Just wait until you see what we have for you…" the girl said "Now put on the dress so we can begin with your hair"

* * *

The sun was setting and everything for the wedding was prepared. The altar had a bow of pink roses. There were no chairs, so the people had to stand in two groups, leaving a small way to the altar covered with pink and white petals that started in the entrance of the main tent and the dim sunlight illuminated the whole place giving it a peaceful and warm look.

Everybody was outside waiting for the bride. The Chief and Nabarun, now fully dressed, were standing in the altar, Hook was beside him and Kayla was standing on the first row in front of her brother.

"Hey, Kil…" he turned to her "Promise me you're not gonna drool all over the place when Regina enters" she said with a playful smile. He gave her a look, but then rolled his eyes.

The entrance of the tent opened and everyone turned around. Hook's heart stopped when he saw Regina coming out of the tent. She was wearing a burgundy dress with slight ruffles and a diagonal brace made with burgundy and red flowers. Her hair was pulled back in two French braids on the sides of her head, adorned with small roses like the ones on her dress, and the rest of her hair was hanging loose on her back in long curls and she was carrying a bunch of red roses.

She walked the way to the altar and stood on the other side of the Chief, and looked up at Hook. He smiled at her; she smiled back and turned to the tent just in time to see Lily.

She was wearing a long, simple, soft pink dress with a long tail; her hair was pulled back in a flower-like bun decorated with small pink flowers on her right, and long curls falling on her right shoulder.

She was walking to the altar carrying a beautiful bouquet of pink roses.

Regina glanced at Nabarun. The moment he saw Lily coming, his face lit up and a huge smile appeared o his face. She looked back at her, and smiled. She felt happy for her. _At least she gets to marry the person he loves… _she thought, and turned back to the Chief, who started with the ceremony when Lily reached the altar.

* * *

Regina was expecting it to be a ceremony by a fire and people dancing around it with different kinds of paintings on their bodies, but it was a wedding like the ones in the Enchanted Forest. Lily even threw the bouquet to the single women in the camp. Too bad for them Regina was the one who caught it…

After that, everyone headed to a big cave with some sort of crystals. A group of Indians lit small torches next to the crystals and the whole cave lit up with different colors, like pink, blue, green, orange, and so. It was very beautiful.

Kayla approached Regina, who was still standing in the entrance of the cave admiring the view.

"Beautiful indeed…" she said. Regina turned to her.

"Stop doing that"

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"Saying exactly what I'm thinking"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're an open book…"

"I'm not an open book!"

"To me, you are…" she said, and quickly added "Please don't ask _why_, because I've told you that at least ten times already…"

Regina rolled her eyes. She wanted to complain for she did it again, but the Chief started to speak so they entered the cave.

"Now its time for the couple, bridesmaid and best man to dance" he said and everyone formed a circle leaving space for them to dance and the music started to play.

Kayla nudged Regina when she didn't move.

"Didn't you listen? You have to go to dance with the best man"

"But I don't want to dance with-"

"My lady…" said Hook from behind her. When she turned, he extended his good hand and smiled "Could you give me this dance?"

It was like her body didn't obey her brain because she took his hand and walked to the dance floor with him.

He wrapped his hooked arm around her waist and took her hand with the other, and she placed her free hand on his shoulder, keeping some distance between them, and they began to dance a slow song –to slow for Regina's liking- along with Lily and Nabarun. After a few minutes, more couples joined them.

Everything was going fine when Regina saw the Lost Ones entering the cave.

"They're here" she whispered "What do we do?"

"Act like a couple" he said and pulled her closer wrapping both arms around her and she wrapped her arm around his neck. Felix saw them and walked to them.

"How's the _happy couple_ doing?"

"Fine until you came" Hook said

"Don't do that, darling. You promised me you'll behave"

"Sorry, love" he said pressing a kiss to her cheek "I'll behave"

"I see she's got you guarded, right Hook?" Felix teased him.

Regina could see Hook starting to get mad. She cupped his face and kissed his nose

"Don't pay attention to him, darling…" she said wrapping her arms around him again. She turned to the boy "And you don't tease him, or you'll see what I'm capable of, boy" she warned him "No go talk with Kay, or something…"

The boy smiled mischievously. Hook watched as the boy and left and then turned to Regina.

"Why did you send him with my _sister_, may I ask?" she shrugged

"I don't see the- Oh…" she said when realization hit her "He likes her, doesn't he?" Hook nodded "I'm sorry… I-"

"It's okay; he's talking with the Indians…" He saw Regina's eyes filling with concern "What is it?"

"Do they know about the _Quinn_ thing?" she asked referring to the Indians.

"Yes. Kay told the Chief and he told everyone else. They really think your name is Quinn and that you're my girlfriend, except for Lily" she relaxed a bit and sighed "Why so relieved? You don't need to pretend you like me…" he said with a playful smirk.

"Oh, really? And why not?" she asked in a low voice

"Cause it's not necessary. I _know_ you like me"

"I don't like you" she said, irritated for the pirate's insinuation.

"Really?" he said pulled her even closer and pressed his forehead against hers "Because for the way your heart is racing I can tell a different story…"

She swallowed, but when she was going to speak someone tapped Hook's shoulder. They pulled away and saw a man dressed with brown pants and shirt with red edges and a red hat. He had brown hair, long above the shoulders and black eyes. He was attractive, but not more than that, not like…

"_You_" Hook said in a clod voice.

"Hello, Hook. Long time no see"

"I hoped it'll be longer"

"Ouch, that hurts. Is that a way to receive an old mate…" the man said bringing a hand to his chest. Hook's eyes darkened and he said with venom

"I'm not your mate anymore, _Sinbad_"

Regina's eyes grew wide. _Sinbad?_, she thought, _that's the one Kayla and Hook despise so much?_ _Let's see if he's that bad…_

"Come on, Killian, don't be impolite in front of the lady…" he said turning to Regina "And who is this lovely woman, may I ask?" he said winking at her. She raised an eyebrow.

_Oh, yes. He's definitely despicable…_

"I'm Quinn" she said leaning her head on Hook's shoulder "His _girlfriend_" she emphasized the word girlfriend waiting for Hook to react. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Really?" he said amused "You got yourself quite a catch, didn't you?"

"What can I say…" he kissed her forehead.

"Darling, I'm tired of dancing… Can we do something else?" she asked wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I think I know what we can do…" he took her hand and started to walk. She looked at Sinbad with a playful smile and waved him goodbye. She could still fell his frustrated glare on her back, and smiled.

"Where are we going?" she asked Hook as they left the party and went to the end of the cave.

"You'll see…"

They kept walking until they reached a small lake with a single waterfall falling above it. The water seemed like silver, so she looked up and saw night sky. She smiled staring at the full moon that lit up the whole place. She looked around again and saw clear crystals attached to some rocks giving the place more brightness.

"This place is beautiful…" she whispered "Why did you bring me here?"

He sat on a rock and gestured her to join him. She sat.

"Kayla told me you asked about Milah, is that true? Did she tell you about her?"

"Yes, I did, and no, she didn't tell me anything"

"Do you really want to know what happened?" she nodded. He looked into her eyes. He could tell that she honestly didn't know a thing and she was truly interested "Alright…"

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! And since I'm in a good mood for I passed Biology I'll tell you next chapter's title: A kiss and let's meet a fairy. Mmmm... What could happen there? I don't know, so don't ask me :P Thank you very much for reading!**


	7. A kiss and let's meet a fairy - Part 1

**Okay, so here's chapter 7 part 1. I had to divide it in two cause it would be too long. I don't have the second part written yet and I don't think I'll update ****_this _****story until October 26, you know why? I'm going to Disney for my birthday! Even though it's in November...**

**I really hope you enjoy it and thank you very much for the reviews!**

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

_"Do you really want to know what happened?" she nodded "Alright…"_

"When I stopped in the Enchanted Forest with my crew to celebrate another worthy treasure, we went to a tavern and ordered drinks for everyone. While talking with my crew, I saw her. She was sitting at a corner table, looking down at her hands. What caught my attention wasn't her beauty, but the loneliness and sadness in her eyes when she looked up, noticing I was staring. I smiled and walked up to her. I asked her what was she doing so alone in a place like that, and she said that she was used to be alone. I asked her why. She said her husband was sent to the Ogre Wars but didn't last a day for he hurt himself to come back with her and their newborn, Baelfire. He'd said that a seer told him he would die in the war and she told him his wife was pregnant with a son. He didn't want his son to grow up without a father and decided to 'change his fate'. She left him for being a coward and told me that she was looking for new experiences, so I told her some of my adventures in different lands. She was very amused about how much I'd traveled and felt a little sad for she'd never even left the Kingdom, so I offered her to come and join me on a new journey me and my crew were planning, and she accepted without a doubt.

We spent many months together in the open seas. She was always eager to start a new trip no matter when or where it will be, she just wanted to be in the sea; the place she always said was the only one she could experience _freedom_… "

Regina smiled at seeing his face lit up while talking about her.

"When did you realize you fell in love with her?" she asked

"The very moment I met her"

"What happened to her?" she really didn't want to ask that question, but she felt like she _needed_ to know. She saw his expression darkened.

"Rumplestiltskin" he said. The venom and hate with which he said it was obvious to Regina "He came to ask for her to my ship one day, when he was still a normal peasant. He said her son needed her, but I could tell it was _him_ who needed her, not to love her, but to take care of the boy for he couldn't alone. I told him she'd died a few weeks ago. That day he left, but when I came back to the kingdom, he appeared. He was no longer that peasant you could look at and he'd start crying, no, he was now the Dark One. He challenged me to a duel, which I accepted, and he beat me, but the moment he was about to take my heart, Milah appeared and told him no to. She told him to leave me and her alone and he did, until the day he came to us looking for a magical bean. He was still mad at her for leaving him and the boy, and he asked her why she left them, and she said it was because she never loved him. That pissed him off and then he took her heart. I tried to stop him, but he tied me at the mast and crushed her heart, turning it into dust. I was able to realize myself just in time to catch her before she fell. She died in my arms and there was nothing I could do. After that I told him he was still being a coward. He cut my hand, and I stabbed him with a hook I found on the floor, but it did nothing to him, and he just poofed away. That moment I swore I would kill him to avenge Milah's death no matter what. I also thought it would be impossible to fall in love with a woman after Milah" he looked up at her, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling and a small smile on his lips "But now I have my doubts…"

Regina felt as all the air inside her left her lungs and her heart stopped beating for a moment. She tried to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth, she was speechless. She had no idea of why this ''confession'' affected her so much, but it felt as if time had frozen– _What?_ She thought _Think clear, Regina. Time's already frozen… You're in Neverland!_

Just when she was about to say something, they heard footsteps coming their way. They stood and turned to see who it was, and saw Sinbad. Hook growled under his breath.

"What do you want?" he asked reluctant. The other pirate made his way to them

"This boy, hum…" he tried to think about the name

"Felix?" Regina guessed

"Yes! Felix…"

"What about him?" Hook asked in the same tone as before.

"No, nothing, it's just he's dancing a little too close to Kay, and…"

"He's-what?!" Hook asked and turned to Regina "I'll be right back, love…" he said

"I'll be waiting right here, darling…" he winked at her and left.

Regina watched him go. Then she turned back to Sinbad, who was looking at her with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"What?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" he said drawing closer to her; his smile growing bigger "We're finally alone…"

"Oh, don't worry, it won't last long…" she said trying to walk away, but she couldn't move her feet. Sinbad laughed and she looked up at him, and he pointed at the ground. She looked down and saw as some herbs tangled in her feet preventing her to move.

"What the hell did you do?" she asked as she struggled to get her feet free.

"I did nothing, beautiful…" he said and looked up, so did Regina.

She saw a green plant with small, red fruits. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what it was.

* * *

Hook went back to the party and saw Kayla talking to a group of Indians.

"Kay!" he called. The girl looked at him and smiled. She excused herself and walked up to him.

"What is it?" she asked seeing her brother's expression "Is something wrong?"

"Where is him?"

"Who?"

"_Him_" he said looking past the girl's shoulders. Kayla turned around and saw Felix.

"The _pretty boy_? What's with him?"

"You were dancing with him"

"What? No!" she said "That's disgusting..." she shivered at the thought of her dancing with Felix.

"Then why did Sinbad tell me…?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on… " She said raising her hand "Are you telling me you _trusted_ Sinbad with something he said?"

"Well-"

"Where's Regina?" she asked.

"At the back of the cave with…" he trailed off "_Sinbad_"

"I can't believe you trusted him!"

"That stupid girlfriend stealer…" he mumbled

"Girl-what stealer?" the girl asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I said nothing. Let's go!" he said.

Kayla and Hook ran to the back of the cave. They saw Regina struggling with something, but it seemed like Sinbad wasn't doing anything.

"Oh, no…" the girl said as she looked up at the cave's ceiling "Look!"

When Hook raised his gaze, his eyes darkened and his hand pressed into a fist so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Mistletoe" he hissed. He was about to walk to them and punch him hard, but the girl stopped him.

"Wait… Look at his feet" she said "They're still untied…"

"That means he's not right under the mistletoe"

They stood silent for a moment, trying to think of a way to stop Sinbad.

"Take his place" Kayla suddenly said.

"What?"

"If you push him away, _you_ will be under the mistletoe. Take his place!" she urged him "And don't you dare say you won't because I know you've wanted to do it since the first moment you met her" she said in a serious tone "Now, go!"

Without any hesitation, Hook approached them.

* * *

Regina was desperately trying to realize her feet from the herb's grip, but it was useless. She didn't want to kiss that filthy man, but apparently there was no way out.

"Oh, don't worry, beautiful. I'm sure you will enjoy it…" he said as he began to lean closer, but when he was only inches away from her, someone punched him on the face and he fell to the ground, unconscious. She smiled when she saw it was Hook and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That, _mate_, was for trying to kiss my girl…" he said and turned to her "Shall we go, love?"

"I don't think we can,_ darling_… I have a little problem" she said looking down at her feet, but then she saw the herbs began to tie Hook's feet too. She slightly smiled.

"Well," she looked up "I'd love to do something about it…" he said. Her eyes began to sparkle.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Kayla was right, he's been waiting to do that since he met her, he's even dreamed of it, and now he finally did. It felt almost exactly as he dreamed of, but her lips were ten times sweeter and softer.

When they pulled away, Regina saw Kayla over Hook's shoulder. She winked at her and waved her a "well done". She flushed and the girl laughed. She walked up to them.

"Let's say goodbye to the Indians and get back to the ship" Hook said

"She can't go back, not yet" the girl said "She has to meet _her_"

"No, she won't meet her"

"Why not? I'm sure _she_'ll love to meet her!" Hook was about to reply but Regina interrupted.

"Sorry, but what are you talking about? Who am I supposed to meet?"

"A friend of mine" the girl said. Regina turned to Hook

"And why you don't want me to meet her?"

"Because she's a fairy and fairies…"

"…are tricky" Kayla said mocking him "Yeah, you think that of everyone: sirens, fairies, Indians, pirates, even _rocks_!" she said. Regina chuckled.

"That's not true" he said, offended.

"Yes, it is"

"No, it's not"

"Yes, it is"

"No-"

"Stop it!" the girl said. She sighed and turned back to Regina "Would you like to meet her?"

Regina seemed to think about it. She looked at Hook. He was shaking his head 'no'. She found it funny to see him angry, so she said

"I'd love to"

"Ha!" Kayla said laughing at her brother. She then turned back to Regina "I'm sure you're going to love her"

* * *

Once on the ship, Regina and Kayla went to the girl's cabin.

"What's her name?"

"Tinkerbell" the Queen's eyes grew wide

"Tinkerbell?"

"Yes. You know her, don't you?"

"Yes. We…" she cleared her throat "We have a complicated history"

"Well, then this is your chance to change it"

"And where do we have to go?"

"Don't you know I mean, since you know Tink..."

"Well, I don't because she brought me here flying and-"

"Did you just say _flying_?" Regina nodded "You were a believer…" she whispered more to herself than to Regina "What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she said "Can you just tell me where we are going?"

"Pixie Hollow. It's not too far, just 5 to 6 hours sailing" she said "I think you should go to my brother's cabin"

"Why?" she said staring wide eyed at the girl. She laughed

"To talk to him" she said "You two haven't spoken since the mistletoe" she said. Regina blushed. The girl chuckled and took a paper and a pencil in one hand "And I'm sure he wants to see you. Now, go!" she said pushing Regina out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Regina blinked. _What was that? _She though. She looked up and found herself in front of Hook's bedchamber. She took a deep breath, and the moment she was about to knock, the door opened and Hook stood in front of her. When their gazes met, they found themselves lost in each other's eyes. None of them said a word or moved, they just kept staring at each other.

"Hi" she whispered. He smirked

"Hi, love…" he said "What brings you here?"

"Kay said you wanted to see me" Hook's smile faded. He frowned

"That little…" he said

"What is it?" she asked "If she's wrong I can go back to t-"

"No!" he said "I _do_ want to see you. I was about to go to your room"

"Really?" her eyes lit up

"Aye…" he said and stepped aside "Want to come in?" she nodded and entered the room. He closed the door behind them.

* * *

They stood there in an awkward silence, never breaking eye contact. They slowly began to approach. There they were, standing a few inches away from touching, staring into each other's eyes, holding their breaths. She cupped his face with her hands and he wrapped his arms around her, they leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a soft, tender kiss.

They felt it; the same spark they felt under the mistletoe and every time they saw each other. Since the moment they met, they felt there was a connection between them, but never mind though. But now it was different. It was like they _needed_ to be together. Could it be-? No. That wasn't possible; it must be something else. But it felt so good…

They broke apart for the lack of air, his arms still wrapped around her. Neither of them said a word, they just stared at one other.

"That was very… _pleasant_" she said after a while. He nodded in agreement

"Yeah…"

There was another long silence until Hook, a little hesitant, said

"Do you… hum, want to stay here 'til we reach Pixie Hollow?" Regina smiled slightly

"I'd love to" she said and yawned "Sorry, I'm a little tired…"

"Then why don't you get some sleep?" he let go of her and walked to his bed.

He lay down and moved to a side. He tapped the bed gesturing her to join him. She pressed her lips together and lay facing him.

"Will you stay with me or you have to sail the ship?" she asked softly

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes" her voice was a mere whisper. He wrapped his arms around her. Her chest filled with warm for the tenderness of his hold. She never thought the pirate could hug so lovingly.

"Then I'll stay" he said kissing her forehead "I'm sure Kay will take my place at the helm"

"How will she know you need her at the helm?"

There was a long whistle. He smirked.

"She knows" he said "Sleep. I'll wake you at down, when we reach shore"

Regina looked up at him and smiled. She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Goodnight, Captain" she buried her face in the crook of his neck and drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, love" he said and stood there, lying on his bed with the most beautiful woman in the world sleeping in his arms.

* * *

"_Wake up…_" someone whispered in her ear, but she continued sleeping "_Wake up, love…_"

Regina stirred and slowly opened her eyes when a soft hand caressed her cheek. She smiled at seeing Hook lying beside her and his arms still wrapped around her.

"Good morning, love" he said.

"Good morning…" she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Hook smiled. She looked adorable when she was still half-asleep "Did you stay here all the time?"

"I told you I would, and I always keep my word…" he kissed her forehead "How did you sleep?" he asked softly. Regina tilted her head

"I've never heard a pirate asking that kind of questions"

"I just ask of what I care about, love…" he said winking "So, how did you sleep?"

"Better than ever, thanks to you" she kissed his lips tenderly.

They parted for air and stared at each other. They smiled.

"Let's get up" Hook said after getting out of a beautiful, mahogany trance "We've arrived to Pixie Hollow"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
